


We’re Getting Löw(e) (versione Italiana)

by kopfkino, ThunderFrost2012



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Brazil, Comedy, Crack, Dates, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Free day, M/M, Multi, Rio de Janeiro, tourism activities
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/pseuds/kopfkino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa succede quando la Mannschaft ottiene un intero giorno di relax? Provate a scoprirlo e preparatevi alle conseguenze più folli! Del resto il Brasile ha così tanto divertimento da offrire ai questi professionisti e la pazzia  è garantita!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I (I)

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti/e
> 
> Vi propongo questa storia che sto scrivendo con la mia amica virtuale Andreaofuerte (andate a leggervi le sue FF, sono bellissime!) , quindi se non la volete leggere per me, fatelo almeno per lei, perché è davvero brava e io sono soltanto onorata di poter collaborare con lei ^^

   
“Che cosa?” aggrotta la fronte Philipp e non è l’unico.  
“Mi avete sentito. Ieri la partita contro l’Algeria vi ha messo sotto una tale pressione che l’unico modo per poter avere un allenamento fruttuoso è darvi prima un giorno libero.” spiega il coach.  
   
“Un intero giorno libero? Senza nemmeno una sessione di allenamento? Sta parlando seriamente?” va in cerca di conferme Mario.  
   
“Sì, sei sordo o cosa? E ora sparite tutti dalla mia vista, prima che cambi idea!” borbotta Joachim e tutti i giocatori seguono quel consiglio.  
   
   
“Passeremo questo giorno insieme, vero che sì?” chiede a Miro Thomas, afferrandogli la mano.  
   
“Certo, se non hai niente di meglio da fare, sai, attività più da giovani, magari con... non lo so, Mats, Benni, Mario, Marco...”  
   
“E per cosa? Per reggere loro il moccolo tutto il giorno? Non se ne parla proprio, starò appiccicato a te, Opa! Perciò, se vuoi andare a giocare a Bingo da qualche parte o a dar da mangiare ai piccioni seduti su una panchina in un parco, a me sta bene!” lo prende in giro l’attaccante più giovane.  
“Ha-ha, davvero divertente.” alza gli occhi Miro. “Non sono poi così vecchio e te lo dimostrerò!” aggiunge, cercando fra le brochure delle attività suggerite dall’hotel.  
   
Mats appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Benedikt, che siede vicino a lui.  
   
“Allora, noi che faremo?” fa un sorrisone, suggestivo.  
   
“Magari potremmo andare a fare un giro della città con Mesut e Sami? Ne parlano da quando abbiamo iniziato quest’avventura Brasiliana. Credo che stiano pianificando di visitare i monumenti più famosi, che dici? Sarebbe così interessante, immagina tutta la cultura...”  
   
Il biondo si interrompe all’occhiataccia del suo partner.  
   
“Io stavo pensando a qualcosa di più... _intimo_!” propone con tono sexy.  
   
“Calmati, bello.”  
“Ok, ma voglio comunque andare in un posto favoloso, non noioso nello stile MesutSami!”  
   
Benni vuole rispondergli, ma è interrotto da Mats che urla sgranando gli occhi.  
   
“LA SPIAGGIA! Lo so! Andiamo alla spiaggia, magari impariamo anche a fare surf. Sarebbe stupendo!”  
Mats si alza e corre via, prima che Benni lo possa fermare. Sospira. Del resto cosa mai potrebbe andare storto?  
   
Sami e Mesut trovano la loro strada per l’uscita in sincronia prima che Jogi possa dire una parola.  
   
“Hai tutte le brochure dell’hotel?” lancia il discorso Mesut, velocemente.  
   
Sami fa un’alzata d’occhi e poi annuisce. “sono nella mia stanza, ma prima dovremmo andare a vedere il Cristo Redentore, è una delle sette meraviglie del mondo e sarebbe una bella uscita! Non abbiamo ancora avuto occasione di vederlo.”  
   
Mesut annuisce.  
   
“Dovremmo anche prepararci un picnic da portarci mentre siamo fuori.”  
   
“Ma non ti va di provare il cibo esotico del Brasile?” ridacchia Sami.  
   
“Non possiamo fare entrambe le cose? Portarci il cibo e provare nuove cose... a una condizione sola.”  
   
Sami attende che Mesut continui.  
   
“Devi provare con me.”  
   
Sami sorride e si porta vicino al suo ragazzo abbastanza perché le loro labbra si sfiorino.  
   
“Sei adorabile!”  
   
Ma tutto a un tratto sono interrotti da Mats che li travolge, separandoli.  
   
“Onde e surfing, ARRRIVOOOO!”  
   
   
“E va bene, Fips, prima ci facciamo una colazione sostanziosa e poi possiamo fare quello che vuoi!” dice Manuel, mentre raggiunge la sala colazione con una certa impazienza.  
   
“A dire il vero, considerando quello che ho in mente, una colazione troppo sostanziosa non aiuterebbe e di sicuro devi evitare _questa_!” lo consigliò Philipp, strappandogli di mano il vasetto di Nutella.  
   
“Che diavolo stai facendo?” sbotta Manuel, cercando di riprendersela, ma Philipp è più veloce e chiede a un cameriere nelle vicinanze di portarla il più lontano possibile.  
   
“Philipp, non è che esser il mio ragazzo automaticamente ti rende immune alla mia ... furia compulsiva!” ruggisce Manu.  
“Ho un’ottima ragione per averlo fatto.” si giustifica Philipp.  
   
E poi accade. L’espressione incazzata di Manuel si tramuta in un grande sorrisone e il più vecchio si domanda cosa mai stia succedendo.  
   
“Ho capito, non aggiungere una parola in più. Tu vuoi portarmi alla fabbrica della Nutella!2 deduce Manuel, su di giri come un bambino.  
   
“Cosa? Oh, per l’amor del cielo, no! Per prima cosa, qui non c’è nessuna fabbrica della Nutella, è importata! La fabbrica è in Italia.” gli ricorda il Capitano.  
   
“Quindi, quando torniamo a casa, mi porterai là, in Italia. Oh no, aspetta, così è ancora meglio. Facciamo una gita lì a San Valentino, sarebbe coooosì romantico!” Manuel comincia a sognare già a occhi aperti.  
   
“No! Un milione di no! Nemmeno sopra il mio cadavere!” protesta vivamente Philipp.  
   
 “No a San Valentino... o no in generale?” sfida la sua fortuna Manuel.  
   
Come sua unica risposta, Philipp emette un mugugno incomprensibile di frustrazione.  
   
“Okay, non insisterò oltre, ma sappi che sono ancora molto arrabbiato con te!” ribadisce Manuel.  
   
“L’unico motivo per cui ti ho tolto quella spazzatura di cibo è perché non voglio che vomiti per tutto il giorno durante la nostra gita. Quindi ora faremo una colazione sana e nutriente e dopo mi ringrazierai per questo.” asserisce Philipp.  
   
“Ringraziarti?! Ora come ora sei nella mia lista nera e non credo che ti potrò perdonare tanto facilmente!” spergiura Manu.  
   
“Oh, lo farai, non appena scoprirai dove ho intenzione di portarti.” fa un sorrisetto Philipp con una certa sicurezza di sé.  
   
   
“Fantastico, Marco, si direbbe che io sia tutto tuo per tutto il giorno!” esulta Mario, andando con il suo ragazzo verso il tavolo della colazione. “Che cosa ti piacerebbe fare? Non ti voglio far stancare troppo... quindi, se preferisci, possiamo anche starcene qui in hotel, tranquilli e...”  
   
“Mario, ti prego, smettila di trattarmi come una specie di invalido di guerra!” alza gli occhi Marco.  
   
“Beh, hai combattuto duramente per la nostra amatissima Nazione e per questo ti sei infortunato. Quindi, in un certo senso, lo sei!” gli fa un sorrisetto Mario.  
   
“Se lo sono, allora tu sei la mia medaglia al valore.” mormora il più grande, tirandolo a sé per un dolce piccolo bacio.  
   
“Ad ogni modo, davvero, mi posso muovere da qui. E ti dirò di più. Dopo l’operazione, il dottore mi ha consigliato di far lunghe camminate, più spesso che posso.” gli spiega Marco.  
   
“Beh, ma di sicuro non ti ha consigliato di fare voli intercontinentali!” gli fa notare Mario, ma è divertito, Marco è un tale cocciuto e fa sempre quello che vuole lui.  
“Beh, è una mia scelta dove voglio fare quelle suddette lunghe passeggiate!” ridacchia il più grande. “Non dirmi che non è stata una bella sorpresa!”  
   
“E’ stata la più bella sorpresa che mi abbiano mai fatto. Quando Domenica mi hai spedito quel tuo selfie all’aeroporto di Rio,k ero certo che mi stessi facendo uno scherzo con Photoshop. Invece eri davvero là!” fa un sorrisone Mario. “E ci hai già portato fortuna. Ieri abbiamo vinto!” aggiunge accarezzandogli la faccia.  
   
“Sì e dovete continuare a vincere finché quella coppa non sarà vostra!” lo sprona Marco.  
   
“ _Nostra_.” Lo corregge Mario, stringendogli la mano. “Campo o no, tu sei parte di ciò. E tutti la pensano così.” rassicura il suo amato, facendolo sorridere.  
   
   
   
“E poi stavo pensando che ce ne potremmo andare... “ suggerisce Lukas, ma si interrompe non appena si accorge che tutti stanno guardando lui e Bastian con chiara diffidenza.  
   
“Che avete?”  sbuffa Bastian, lanciando occhiatacce a tutti.  
   
Del resto, stanno rovinando il suo prezioso tempo con Lukas.  
   
“E’ inutile che fate finta di consultare i depliant, lo sappiamo benissimo che voi due state complottando qualcosa!” parla a nome di tutti Toni.  
   
“Qualcosa del tipo?” solleva il suo sopracciglio Lukas.  
   
“Non lo so! Ho soltanto la sensazione che state combinando qualcosa, ma non so cosa, se lo sapessi troverei anche un modo per evitarlo, non credi?” chiarisce Toni.  
   
“Oh sì, certo, perché voi credete davvero che noi due non abbiamo niente di meglio da fare che cercare di rovinare questo giorno libero a ognuno di voi!” borbotta Bastian, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo dalle brochure che sta consultando.  
   
“Ma davvero credete che noi abbiamo il tempo di spiare ogni gruppetto, seguirli nella loro gitarella e mettere in atto qualche scherzo? Per tutto il giorno?! Oh, andiamo, ragazzi, guardate che il mondo non ruota mica attorno a voi!” afferma Lukas.  
   
“Quindi non avete intenzione di rovinarci il divertimento?” chiede conferma Jerome.  
   
“No! Non rientra nella nostra lista di cose da fare, per una volta, siete salvi.” assicura Bastian, ma tutti continuano a guardarli con puro scetticismo.  
   
“Per l’amor del cielo! Se non volete crederci, giuro che metteremo in atto la regina di tutte le malefatte, per darvi un bella lezione!” sbotta Lukas ed è abbastanza convincente perché gli altri gli credano e li lascino in pace.  
   
(fine prima parte)


	2. I II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le gitarelle iniziano e un po' di pazzia non manca!

“Allora, tesoro, come ti stavo dicendo, per prima cosa voglio andare alla spiaggia di Copacabana...” lo supplica Lukas.

“Non potrei essere più d’accordo. Possiamo anche passare tutta la giornata lì se ti va.” gli fa un sorrisone Bastian.

“Nemmeno per idea, io voglio anche andare allo zoo!” protesta Lukas.

Bastian si acciglia.

“Che cosa?”

“Lo zoo! Lo sai, no? Giraffe, scimmie, tigri, leoni...”

“Dannazione, Poldi, lo so benissimo cos’è uno zoo, solo non capisco perché mai tu ci voglia andare? Quanti anni hai? Cinque?” ribatte il biondo.

“Perché amo gli animali, amo la natura e poi abbiamo un intero giorno libero per fare tutto quanto. Che c’è, non sei d’accordo?” gli mette il broncio il più giovane.

“Credo di non essere capace di negarti alcunché, piccolo!” si arrende Bastian.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Io ancora non capisco, perché ci siamo dovuti mettere vestiti comodi e le scarpe da trekking?” brontola Manuel, mentre aspettano il taxi. “Ad ogni modo, mi piace molto quel che vedo.” aggiunge, approvando con lo sguardo Philipp, che indossa dei pantaloni bermuda marroncini e una camicia abbinata, con un foulard rosso attorno al collo.

Sembra un boyscout, un boyscout davvero carino.

“Lo vedrai.” fa un sorrisetto Philipp. “Allora, Manu, sei pronto per un po’ di avventura selvaggia?”  
“NO! Io ho soltanto fame!” brontola il portiere.

“Oh, ti prego! Tu sarai mangiato almeno tre fette di pane...” gli fa notare il Capitano.

“Sì, ma con il miele! Il miele, per Dio! Per cosa mi hai preso? Un dannato orso?” sbotta l’altro.

“A dire il vero tutti dicono che tu ricordi di più un papero!” ridacchia Philipp.

“Fips...” controbatte Manuel, usando i suo tono d’avvertimento.

“Oh, guarda, il nostro taxi sta arrivando.” cambia argomento il più vecchio, con nonchalance.

Il tragitto non dura molto e in breve raggiungono la location scelta da Philipp: la foresta del Tijuca National Park.

“Wow, Fips... questo è proprio.. wow!” afferma con pieno stupore Manu, guardandosi attorno mentre camminano. “Hey, aspetta un attimo, quella è una cascata vera?” si domanda, indicando un punto ancora un po’ lontano da loro.

“Sì, lo è, non vedo l’ora di vederla da più vicino, Dài, andiamo!” lo sprona il Capitano.

“Sì. ovvio, ma.. un momento! Non dovremmo aspettare la guida?” gli fa notare il portiere.

“Non c’è alcuna guida, siamo qui per conto nostro. Ora andiamo!” lo informa Philipp.

Gli occhi di Manuel si spalancano al punto che potrebbero scivolargli fuori le iridi.

“Che cosa?! Nessuna guida? Ma ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Non usciremo mai da qui vivi!” starnazza.

“Non preoccuparti! Io so tutto quel che c’è da sapere sui boschi e le foreste e ho brillanti capacità d’orientamento; finalmente tutti quei manuali delle Giovani Marmotte che ho letto mi servono a qualcosa!” afferma Philipp, tutto esaltato.

“Che cosa?! E credi davvero che questo mi dovrebbe rassicurare? Fips, finiremo per perderci e passeremo la notte qui, se ci arriviamo alla notte!” protesta il più alto, assai preoccupato.

“Mm... e perché no? Sarebbe così bello spendere la notte qui. Tu, io e la meraviglia della natura...” mormora Philipp, baciandolo.

Manuel per un po’ si perde in quel bacio, ma poi ricorda in che situazione si trovano.

“No, Philipp, vediamo di non perderci. Torniamo indietro, finché siamo in tempo!” protesta il portiere, separandosi da lui.

“Accidenti, Manuel, stavo soltanto scherzando. Non ci perderemo, ho studiato il sentiero alla perfezione, ti devi fidare di me.” insiste il Capitano.

“Nemmeno per sogno! Se ti vuoi perdere nella foresta, lo farai per conto tuo, caro il Gran Mogol. Anzi, Piccolo Mogol!” lo punzecchia Manuel.

“Idiota!” sospira Philipp, mostrandogli il terzo tipo, giocosamente. E va bene, se vuoi startene qui da solo, sta’ pure qui, ma non venirti a lamentare quando io sarò di ritorno e i lupi ti avranno fatto a brandelli!” lo mette in guardia Philipp, prima di andarsene.

“I lupi?” ripete a se stesso il più giovane, terrorizzato.

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiips, aspeeettaaaaa!” urla da lontano, raggiungendo il suo partner di corsa.

Philipp sorride a se stesso.

Come ogni Capitano che si rispetti, conosce strategie infallibili.

“Che c’è, tesoro? Hai forse cambiato idea?” si volta verso il suo ragazzo, fingendo stupore e l’altro annuisce.

“Grandioso , Manu, sarà fantastico! Vedremo delle cose bellissime, magari anche degli animali...”

“Sì, sì, tutto quel che vuoi, cerca solo di non camminare troppo veloce e... mi puoi tener la mano durante tutto il tragitto?” fa la sua richiesta il portiere.

“Certo che posso. Aww, vuoi che ti tenga la mano, com’è romantico!” fa un sorrisone il Capitano.

“Non è quello, è solo che non voglio cadere!” ribatte Manuel.

“Che cosa?” si acciglia Philipp.

“Oh andiamo, qui il terreno è così ripido e sdrucciolevole, non è mica facile camminarci!” puntualizza il più giovane.

Il più vecchio scoppia a ridere.

“Oh buon dio, non credo alle mie orecchie. Il potente portiere che spazza via e che si tuffa sempre ovunque... ha paura di cadere!”

“Hey, è un cosa completamente diversa! Il campo è piano e liscio... e sta fermo. E non mi devo mai preoccupare di dove metto i piedi, come invece faccio qui!” si giustifica il portiere.

“Non ne sapevo niente. Mi dispiace.” fa le sue sentite scuse il Capitano.

“Ora lo sai; ma ti prego, non dir nulla a Jogi o a Pep. Del resto, dubito fortemente che mi farebbero mai allenare in un posto del genere!” dice Manu. “A pensarci bene, non dire nulla a nessuno. Mai.” lo supplica.

“Non temere, baby; il tuo segreto con me è al sicuro.” gli promette Philipp, accarezzandogli il viso.

Manuel lo ringrazia con un bacio tenero e profondo.

“Quindi questa escursione per te deve essere orribile. Non ti avrei mai dovuto portare qui.” borbotta Philipp, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

“Sono felice di essere qui, Fips. Se ci sei tu, ogni escursione diventa favolosa.” gli sorride il più giovane.

Il più basso gli sfodera il suo sorriso più smagliante, baciandolo di nuovo.

“Okay, allora andiamo a vedere la cascata, se non vuoi rimanere bloccato qui dopo il tramonto.” propone il più vecchio, felice di trascorrere quel giorno libero insieme.

“Sicuro, ma tu non andare troppo veloce, okay?” protesta il più giovane.

Philipp sorride al suo compagno, tenendolo per mano.

“Non preoccuparti, baby, a te ci penso io.”

\-------------------------------------

“Benni! Guardami!”

Il biondo si gira giusto per ritrovarsi quel volto familiare che gli correva incontro con una tavola da surf fra le sue mani. “E dài, non ti va di unirti a me?”

“Non è un po’ pericoloso?” si acciglia, cosa che fa alzare a Mats gli occhi verso di lui.

“E’ surf. Se fosse davvero così pericoloso no sarebbe uno sport.”

Abituato alle risposte del suo ragazzo, Benedikt si siede sull’asciugamano dove si era sdraiato precedentemente e tira fuori un libro dalla sua borsa. “Come vuoi, io intanto prenderò un po’ di sole.”

Non appena la sua schiena tocca a terra, lui chiude gli occhi, sentendo il tepore del sole Brasiliano sulla sua faccia. Si spera che la crema solare lo protegga da una scottatura. Apre il libro alla pagina che era arrivato a leggere prima. A un tratto, il tepore del sole viene a mancare.

“Sei un cavallo?”

“Che razza di domande sono? Mica sono Thomas!” alza un occhio dal libro Benni, giusto per scoprire che Mats ha dipinto uno sguardo suggestivo sui suoi lineamenti.

“E’ un vero peccato... posso comunque montarti più tardi?”

Il libro cade dalle sue mani sul suo petto, in shock, mentre Mats se la ride, avviandosi verso il mare.

“Che provocatore.” sorride.

L’acqua lì ha una tinta che tende più al verde e la vista è bellissima. La spiaggia si chiama Arpoador.  
Lui guarda mentre Mats vi entra. Benedikt non ha bisogno di uno specchio per sapere che le sue guancie sono ancora arrossite e un Mats a torso nudo nell’acqua non lo aiuta di certo.

Va detto che è una splendida giornata e Benni ne è contento. Si meritano un po’ di riposo, dopo quel lunghissimo match contro l’Algeria. La visione di Mats che tenta di saltare sulla tavola da surf lo diverte all’infinito.

Benedikt si alza e cammina verso l’oceano, trova che l’acqua sia abbastanza tiepida, ma va detto, paragonata allo standard delle spiagge in Germania, qualsiasi cosa è tiepida. L’acqua è tanto chiara che può vedere i suoi piedi. Sorride e si volta verso Mats, mentre lui cerca di conquistare un’altra onda, soltanto per poi cadere di schiena.

Ma quanto Mats non risale a galla, nuotando, Benni comincia ad andare nel panico. Si lancia nella sua direzione, senza pensarci due volte. L’acqua lì è più profonda, gli ci vuole di più per nuotare fino a dove c’era Mats.  
Potrebbe provare a urlare il suo nome, ma con tutta quell’acqua è pressoché impossibile.

\- Mats è fortunato che io sia un nuotatore dotato!- si lascia attraversare da questo pensiero.

Si tuffa sott’acqua, in cerca di Mats. Sembra che non ci sia traccia di lui, Benni è quasi a corto d’aria, perciò spinge il suo corpo verso l’alto. Con sua grande sorpresa lui è lì, che galleggia sulla tavola da surf.

“MaA..” tenta di chiamarlo, prima che dell’acqua trovi posto nella sua bocca.  
Nuota verso la tavola e la trascina verso la costa.

Le onde sono gentili e placide, e docilmente conducono i due amanti verso le sabbia pallida. Benni apre gli occhi, giusto per trovare la testa di Mats sepolta sotto la tavola.

 

“E così non era pericoloso, eh?” aggiunge con un’imitazione della sua voce, ma quando Mats non si muove la sua risata gli muore in gola.

“Mats?”

Alzandosi e facendosi più vicino lo picchietta sulla schiena. “Mats.”

Nessuna riposta. Benni pensa le cose peggiori, e se fosse annegato? No, non è possibile.

“Mats!!” prova di nuovo, a voce più elevata.

Afferra la schiena del suo ragazzo e lo rivolta a pancia in su, giusto per trovare la sua faccia attraversata da un ghigno enorme. Non appena Benedikt lo lascia andare, il più giovane cede e scoppia in una risata isterica.

“Sei troppo carino quando ti preoccupi.” cerca di dire fra le risate.

“Stavi solo facendo finta?” la faccia di Benni si fa seria, dato che chiaramente non capisce cosa stia succedendo.

“Beh, sì.”

“Io non riesco a crederti. Pensavo che t fossi maledettamente morto!” gli urla Benedikt, senza nemmeno starlo ad ascoltare.

“Era uno scherzo, mai sentito parare di troll?” fa spallucce Mats, prima di rimettersi a ridere.

E’ in attesa di una risposta, ma prima che la possa sentire, Benni si alza e sfreccia via, palesemente arrabbiato.

Mats sospira mentre guarda l’amato allontanarsi, deve ancora lavorare parecchio per capire qualci scherzi si possono fare e quali invece sarebbe meglio evitare.

Benedikt cerca di concentrarsi sul suo libro, ma non ci riesce. Sta rileggendo la stessa riga per la terza volta.

“Benni...”

Sente che Mats gli si è seduto accanto, ma lo ignora e tiene la testa nel suo libro.

“Ti ho detto che mi dispiaaaaaaaaaceeeee!” si lagna, mentre Benni cerca di rileggere la stessa riga per la quarta volta, senza alcun successo. “E’ solo che non ho saputo resistere... e poi siamo in spiaggia, non puoi lasciar correre?”

Benni volge il suo sguardo a Mats. He un onesto agurdo preoccupato.

Sospira, lui odia il fatto che non riesce ad avercela con Mats per troppo tempo. Ma non ha affatto intenzione di rendergli le cose facili. Torna a prestare attenzione al suo libro.

“E se io ti stupissi?” ritenta Mats.

Benedikt solleva un sopracciglio, scettico.

“Sei abbastanza prevedibile.”

Mats sorride. Prende per mano Benni e lo allontana da lì.

“Mats.” comincia a lamentarsi lui, per la velocità con la quale quella mano è stata tirata, ma prima che possa continuare, si fermano di fronte all’acqua.

“E adesso che c’è?” gli chiede.

Mats non risponde e guarda in basso.

Benni segue il suo sguardo, per accorgersi, con sua sorpresa, che c’è qualcosa scritto. Riesce a scorgere le iniziali.

B + M

“Ma cosa...”

Attorno a quello c’è un cerchio disegnato un po’ male e quella che sembra essere una H con uno strano segno sull’angolo destro in alto.

“Dice H elevato al quadrato... lo sai, perché noi siamo Hümmels e Höwedes e Benni e Mats.” cerca di spiegargli Mats. “Ho letto da qualche parte su un magazine Brasiliano che se tu scrivi il nome della tua anima gemella sulla sabbia con il tuo, su questa spiaggia, voi starete insieme per sempre.”

Benni sente di nuovo le guance farsi più rosa. Non riesce a credere a quel che ha fatto Mats.

“Mi dispiace davvero tanto, Benni, non volevo farti arrabbiare.”

“E il cerchio che sta a significare?” gli chiede, cercando di non sorridere.

“Guarda che è un cuore!” replica Mats, mezzo offeso.

Benedikt non resiste oltre e salta al collo di Mats, poggiando la testa contro la sua. Le loro labbra si incontrano per un momento, prima che Mats avvolga le braccia attorno a Benni.

“Lo prendo come un è tutto sistemato?”

Benedikt gli sorride, prima che Mats indichi l’orizzonte con un dito. Il sole sta tramontando e tutti si stanno radunando per vederlo.

“Sono felice che tu sia qui con me.” parla il biondo, mentre entrambi guardano il meraviglioso tramonto davanti a loro. E lui lo intende quel che ha detto. Lo intende sul serio.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preparatevi per altri appuntamenti *bisbiglia Götzeus* e altre follie ^^
> 
> Speriamo continui a piacervi, su su, fateci sapere, non siate timidi :)

**Author's Note:**

> Visto? Per una volta quei cucciolosi di Mario e Marco avranno modo di stare insieme anche durante i Mondiali :’)
> 
> La seconda parte sarà all’insegna di Manu/Fips e tanto Hommels... 
> 
> Se vi piace, continuerò a tradurla.
> 
> Se volete dire qualcosa ad Andrea, fatelo pure, io glielo tradurrò più che volentieri ^^


End file.
